


after the silence

by EinfachNiemand



Series: hooked on you [3]
Category: Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinfachNiemand/pseuds/EinfachNiemand
Summary: “Nothing will ever beLike when were seventeenThe stars will rearrangeThe sun will fade awayEveryone will changeBut we will still remainAnd outlast the pyramids”- “the silence” by halestorm
Relationships: collin hoskins / oc, miles / ashley
Series: hooked on you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	after the silence

The gym was humid and lively when Miles and Adi finally arrived. They waved a friendly greeting to the owner, who was sitting behind the small reception desk as he listened to someone on the other end of the phone line. The pair made their way to the back corner. As they walked past the old boxing ring where two guys were sparring, Adi watched them intently, focusing her attention on their footwork as they danced around the mat.

When they finally reached their usual bench, Miles all but threw his duffle bag on the ground and huffed as he sat against the wall. Adi let out a deep sigh and sat next to him as she fished around inside her bag for a roll of cotton fabric. When she finally found it, she pulled it out and untangled it before hooking the loop of one of the straps over her thumb. Adi listened to Miles mumble under her breath as he worked on wrapping his own hands, though much less gracefully than she did. She carefully folded the soft fabric around her knuckles, fingers, and wrists. When she was finished, she stood up and stepped in front of Miles. She sighed and shook her head as she took his hand in hers and undid the mess he had made. As she started his wrap from scratch, he let out a long sigh and adjusted the blue sweatband that stretched across his forehead.

Adi grabbed the boxing gloves out of her duffle before nudging it under the bench with her foot. She adjusted the band of her sports bra as they started making their way to the first stop in their rotation: the heavy bags. She paused for a moment and held out an arm, stopping Miles in his tracks when he ran into it.

“Grill,” she said simply, raising her eyebrows at him. 

Miles huffed and turned around. Pulling off one of his gloves, he plucked the gold grill out of his mouth and tucked it into the side pocket of his duffle before jogging back to where Adi was waiting in front of the last open heavy bag. Without hesitation, he quickly stepped behind it and placed his gloved hands on either side to stabilize it as she squared up. After the first few jabs, he poked his head around the bag and caught her eye.

“We gonna talk about Collin?” he wondered. Adi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“What is there to talk about?” she snapped, returning to her stance and landing a couple more blows, counting under her breath as she worked through the drills that the two of them had been instructed on when they first started coming to the gym together. 

Ashley had snapped one night when Miles came home with another broken hand and a banged-up face. She was at a loss as to what she could do for him when Adi suggested boxing. Ever since she had dragged his ass to this run-down, hole in the wall boxing club, the two of them had maintained their weekly boxing date. Much to Ashley’s relief, Miles always came home calmer and more relaxed than ever.

“It’s been a month, Adianna,” he scoffed, stumbling backward when she landed a particularly heavy hit that jolted the bag. “Every time you two are in the same room, it’s tense and awkward, and I don’t like it.”

“What do you want me to do, Miles?” she begged, breathing hard, but not breaking the rhythm she fell into.

“Have you considered _talking to him_?”

“Have you considered that maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me?” Adi shot back, glaring daggers at him.

“Y’all ain’t gonna be able to be anything if you don’t clear the air and talk shit out,” Miles scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Who says I want there to be anything between us?” she muttered. Miles shot her an offended glance and shook his head slowly.

“Y’all hurt each other, Adianna,” he started. She paused to catch her breath and stared at him with soft eyes as he continued. “You won’t even be able to be friends if you don’t talk shit out, and soon.”

“I know, I just…” she trailed off and put her gloved hands on her head as she paced in a circle. Turning back to face Miles, she dropped her hands to her sides and let out a deep sigh.

“You still love him, don’t you?” he accused. Adi opened her mouth to respond but closed it in defeat when she couldn’t find the right words. Miles chuckled to himself and stepped out from behind the heavy bag. Stopping next to her, he patted her on the back.

“I’m fucked, aren’t I?” she asked quietly as she turned to look at him. He sighed and draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a half hug.

“Talk to him,” Miles repeated for the last time as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head, sputtering as a few strands of her hair stuck to his lips.

“I fucking hate you,” Adi grumbled as she wriggled herself out from under his arm. 

“You know I’m right.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t hate you,” she snapped, taking up her position. “Let’s see what pent-up aggression you have today, Turner.”

Without warning, Miles started landing punches to the center of the bag relentlessly. His hair quickly became drenched with sweat as he moved, and it dripped down his skin before getting caught in the sweatband that was stretched across his forehead. When he finally paused to catch his breath, he stepped backward, stumbling slightly. 

Adi watched as he peeled off one of his gloves to wipe his eyes with the hem of his cutoff. Shaking his head, he looked up at the ceiling and blinked several times before slipping his glove back on. Taking a deep breath, he fell back into his fighting stance and shook his head before throwing the first jab.

“Ash wants another baby,” he said finally as he continued his assault on the punching bag. After an incredibly hard hit, he stumbled forward and clutched the sides of the bag. Adi peeked around to look at him as he caught his breath, sniffling slightly.

“What’s so wrong with that?” she asked quietly, eyes surveying his body language. Miles let out a loud, ironic laugh and met her gaze.

“I’m a terrible fucking father, Adi,” he panted. Standing up straight, he pulled both of his gloves off and dropped them on the floor before nudging them out of the way with the toe of his shoe. 

“That’s not true,” she replied, shaking her head. 

“I’m a white boy, Adianna. How the hell am I supposed to successfully raise Sean and teach him how to be a black man in America? Christ, I’ve already fucked up so much,” he gulped. Taking up stance again, he started throwing harder punches at the bag, feeling a small sense of relief when there wasn’t the added cushion of the boxing glove.

“You’re not in this alone, Miles. It takes a village,” she said, struggling slightly to hold the bag steady under the force of the blows. Miles scoffed at the cliche and shook his head slightly. “You have plenty of people who can teach him things that you can’t. Collin loves Sean with every fiber of his being. He’d take a bullet for the kid if he had to.”

“That’s not the fucking point,” Miles snapped, shooting Adi an icy glare. She pursed her lips and let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes as she tried to come up with the right words to say.

“You’re not fucking perfect, Miles,” she retorted. Miles scoffed and took a step back. 

“Thanks for the reminder. I feel so much better now.” The sarcasm dripped from his words as he placed his palms together and raised them to his chest as if in prayer.

“Ashley isn’t perfect, either,” Adi continued, rolling her eyes. “There are times she thinks she’s a shitty mom.”

“She’s not, though,” Miles muttered, casting his eyes down to his hands as he slowly adjusted one of the wraps. Adi stepped out from behind the bag and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Exactly,” she stated. He snapped his head up to look at her, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“That don’t make any sense, girl. Aren’t you s’posed to be makin’ me feel better or some shit?”

“The fact that you’re worried about being a bad dad makes you not a bad dad,” she said as they started making their way to the double-end bags. “You’re hyperaware of the stupid shit you do and want to do better so you can be better for your son. I mean hell. You started boxing so you wouldn’t get in as many stupid fights.”

Miles let out a soft chuckle and shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something about her not being wrong. Adi stood off to the side as he took up stance to start the double-end bag drills.

“What if it’s a girl this time?” he asked quietly when he paused to catch his breath. Adi looked up at him and smiled softly as she handed him a bottle of water which he graciously accepted.

“Then, she’ll have you wrapped around her finger from the moment she’s born.”

“Oh my goodness,” he mumbled, eyes widening slightly as he turned to look at his friend. “Baby girl clothes are so fucking adorable. She could be a little bay girl princess or some shit.”

“I cannot wait to see you playing tea party with a little girl as she’s got you in a tiara and a feather boa sipping invisible tea out of tiny plastic cups,” Adi laughed loudly as she illustrated her mental image with her hands.

Miles ignored her and rambled on about all the little outfits he’s seen whenever he and Ashley had gone shopping. He loved Sean to death, but the thought of having a little girl warmed his heart. And the idea of Sean being the best big brother in the world suddenly made the idea not quite as scary.

* * *

Adi and Ashley sat on opposite ends of the long, soft, gray couch, each holding a nearly empty milkshake. As Ashley finished the story she was telling, Adi took the last obnoxiously loud slurp of the chocolate ice cream in her cup before planting it on the wood coaster that was sitting on the coffee table.

“I thought I would be fine, but I’m being more affected by this than I had imagined,” Adi said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her dark curls. Ashley shrugged and took a long sip of her drink.

“He was lost,” Ashley started, resting the bottom of her cup on her knee. “He was so lost afterward; he had no idea what to do with himself. It was painful to watch, honestly. Then, he found Val. He was happier for a while, but it wasn’t the same. His eyes didn’t light up as bright, y’know?”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better?” Adi wondered, casting a frustrated glance at her friend.

“It’s not s’posed to,” Ash said with a shrug.

“Gee, thanks.”

“I’m just sayin’. You think having him back is painful, imagine how he must feel. Especially after you just kinda… y’know,” Ashley glowered, waving her hand in the air to accentuate her point. Adi let out a deep sigh.

Thankfully, their conversation was cut off when the boys stumbled in the front door, laughing loudly. Adi watched with a small smile as they approached the couch. Collin flopped beside Ashley and relaxed into the plush seat. Miles walked up behind Ash and snaked his arms around her neck from behind. When she leaned her head back, he grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“We gotta go grab Sean from his friend’s house before dinner,” Ashley said, peeling Miles’ arms off her and standing up. Adi nodded and waved at the two of them as they left, shutting the door behind them. The remaining two sat in a tense silence for a few moments as they scrolled through their phones, avoiding the conversation neither of them wanted to have. Finally, Collin let out a long, drawn-out sigh and sat up, scooching to the edge of the couch.

“I should uh-- I should probably go, too,” he stammered, brushing his braids out of his face as he placed a hand on the back of his neck. As he rubbed out some of the tension in his muscles, he looked anywhere and everywhere but at her.

“I was actually just about to order Chinese food. You can stay if you want,” Adi said quietly, risking a quick glance at him. His head snapped around and met her gaze briefly before looking down to pick at one of his fingernails.

“Yeah, that’s... okay, I guess,” he mumbled. 

Collin peeked up at her and gave a small smile before kicking off his shoes and flopping to lay across his end of the couch and draping his legs across the matching ottoman. Adi leaned forward to grab one of the remote controls off the coffee table. Once she was situated back into her comfortable snuggle ball, she pointed the remote at the soundbar beneath the TV and turned it on. 

A loud, rap song started playing from the speakers and she turned the volume down a few notches before tossing the remote to the side. Looking up, she watched in silence as Collin started to rap along to the song, flicking his fingers with the beat as his torso moved slightly with the music.

“Do you still like General Tso’s?” she asked suddenly, jerking Collin out of his zone.

“Uh, yeah, with--”

“Two chicken spring rolls and a side of teriyaki sauce.” Adi cut him off and he pinched his lips together as he fought a grin.

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a slight nod.

“Alright, food will be here in like... forty-five minutes,” she said, locking her phone and tossing it to the side where it landed next to the remote. 

“How much do I owe you,” Collin asked. Adi gave him a meager shrug and shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. You can get it next time,” she said with a smile. He nodded and lolled his head back to stare up at the ceiling. 

Another bit of stillness fell between the two. Collin laid out across the couch and ottoman as he continued to rap quietly along with the music that was playing in the background. She had to admit to herself, though, that listening to his quiet voice blurt out E40 lyrics was comforting. Adi wrapped her arms around herself, trying to be as small as possible as she watched her toes wiggle.

“It was 87 degrees, but I felt like I was gonna freeze to death,” Adi confessed after finally swallowing the lump in her throat. Her gaze didn’t move from her brightly colored toes, but Collin spun his head around to look at her, confusion and concern painted on his face.

“What?”

“That night in the park,” she clarified, peering up at him, watching as he swallowed the lump in his throat and gaped at her. “It was 87 degrees, but I was shivering so hard, I could _feel_ my bones rattle. Like every word out of your mouth just sucked the warmth out of me. Every happy feeling, every warm memory was just… gone.”

“I-I’m sorry,” he muttered, eyes wide as he stared at her.

“I know you are,” she said quietly, picking a piece of fuzz off of her leggings. “I spent my first semester at Brown doing everything and everyone I could just to forget about you, but I couldn’t. I even considered covering up the tattoo.” The corners of her lips twitched upward as she glanced up at him through her lashes. 

“Why didn’t you?” he asked, biting his lip to fight off his own grin as the memory was brought to the forefront of his mind. Adi shrugged.

“I don’t know. I started telling people the ‘c’ stood for ‘California,’ though,” she chuckled.

“Why did you come back?” Collin asked after a brief pause, his tone now harsher than he had intended it to be. Adi opened her mouth and closed it before letting out a deep sigh.

“I was offered a research professorship at Berkeley, and the offer was just too good to pass up,” she mumbled.

“Why’d you get back with Ash ‘n’ Miles and then tell them to hide it from me?” 

His interrogation sent chills down to Adi’s core, and she swallowed hard. The two of them were silent as she searched for the right words. Finding none, she shrugged apologetically. Collin scoffed and flopped back against the cushions of the couch. Rubbing his face with his hands, he let out a loud groan before tilting his face back to study her face again.

“Do you know how it felt when I found out that you’d been back for _years_ , and all of my closest friends kept it a secret from me?” He paused, and Adi opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a finger to cut her off. “I’ve been struggling so fucking hard to keep myself from falling apart. Then, to find out that my three best friends were deliberately excluding me? It fucking hurt, Adianna.”

She winced at the venom that dripped from his lips as he spat out her name. She knew that she had hurt him, and it hadn’t been an easy thing for her to come to terms with. She knew she had fucked up, and it pained her to know that she had hurt him, even after he had broken her into a million pieces. 

“I wanted to see you, Collin. I really, did, but I just… you were with Valerie,” she started, voice hushed. “I knew that if I showed up, it would just throw a wrench in your happiness, so I just stayed away so neither of us would get hurt again. I didn’t intend to reconnect with Miles and Ashley. It just kind of happened...“ 

As she trailed off, the doorbell rang, causing the both of them to jump at the sudden noise. Adi hoisted herself up off the couch and made her way to the door. After giving the delivery driver a warm thank you and a tip, she returned to the living room, plastic bag full of takeout swinging from her hand. Placing it on the coffee table, she sat on the floor between the table and the couch. Collin slid down beside her, and they sorted out the various containers. 

As they ate, they had a gentle conversation, hashing out the finer details of who hurt who and why and how the pain they had caused one another could be remedied. Adi confessed that when she had run into Miles the first time, Collin had just started his time in Santa Rita, and she was the one who had carted Miles to and from the jail each time he visited.

“I may not have been there, Collin, but I was around. I helped you in the ways that I thought were the best at the time. I was there for you behind the scenes, even letting other people take full credit for some of the things I did.”

“Like what?” he asked before shoving the last bit of spring roll into his mouth. She grimaced at the loud crunch of the wonton, which made him chuckle slightly.

“I’m the one who got you the job at Commander,” she confessed, moving a lone pea around the black plastic container with her fork. 

“Really? I thought Val--”

“What did the guy say when he hired you?” she cut him off, staring into his eyes as he searched for the answer.

“‘I’m doin’ this as a favor for your girl,’” he paused and then gave her a shocked glance. “My girl… I always assumed he had meant Val.”

“Of course you did. That’s why I told him to phrase it like that,” she smirked and pushed away her empty takeout container. She dug around in the bag for a moment before pulling her back empty-handed. Sticking her bottom lip out, she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, huffed, and leaned back against the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Collin asked, furrowing his brows. She looked over at him with sad eyes.

“They forgot my fortune cookie,” she said simply.

“You can have mine. I don’t like them anyways,” he said with a chuckle as he held out the small package. Adi’s eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across her face. Reaching out, she grabbed the cookie from his fingers.

“Oh my god, I love you.”

She froze as soon as the words toppled out of her mouth. She opened her mouth to say something else, but scrunched up her face and bit her lip. Collin stared at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape as he held his breath.

“I’m sorry,” she said finally, shaking her head to get her mind back on track. “I didn’t-- It just slipped out. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Collin said softly. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile. “I should go, though. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, that.. Okay.”

Collin rose to his feet without another word, stretching his arms behind him to ease the soreness in his muscles. After quickly running to the kitchen to throw away the takeout boxes, Adi returned to the living room. She gestured toward the door and waited for him to walk in front of her. After a brief hug, she closed the door behind him with a soft click. 

Collin shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and trotted down the porch stairs, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh as his mind ran a mile a minute. He slowed to a stop before he reached the sidewalk and turned to look back at the door. Closing his eyes, he inhaled filled with the cool night air. He exhaled quickly and snapped his eyes open. Turning the rest of the way, he jogged back up the steps, stopped in front of the door, and took one more deep breath.

Just as Collin raised his clenched fist to rap his knuckles on the cold aluminum door, it swung open. He stood there in the doorway, arm still mid-air, as Adi stared at him. There was a brief moment of silence as the pair stood there, eyes locked on one another. Finally, Adi swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Collin, I--”

As soon as his name was out of her mouth, his hands were on either side of her neck and his fingers were tangled in the hair at the back of her head, holding her in place as he pressed their lips together in a rough, desperate kiss.

Instantly, she relaxed into his touch, moaning quietly as his tongue traced along her bottom lip and when he nipped at it, she let out a small whimper. After letting her mouth fall open, their tongues slid against each other as they scrambled to remember how the other tasted. Collin dropped his hands from her neck to her hips and pulled her closer, a wave of warmth and rightness washing over her as every spot their skin touched burned. Taking a step forward, he caused both of them to stumble over the threshold. Pulling back to catch his breath, Collin pressed their foreheads together and chuckled lightly as he kicked the door shut with his heel. Hesitantly, Adi placed her palms on his chest, stroking the fabric of his shirt with her thumbs as she leaned up and brushed their lips together. 

When Collin closed the gap once again, the air between them was electrified and every touch elicited a gasp from one or both of them. There was a flurry of tongues and lips and clothes as the two of them attempted to make their way through the house without taking their hands off of one another. 

Adi pushed Collin’s jacket off of his shoulders, and when it hit the floor, he immediately slipped his cold hands beneath the fabric of her shirt. She gasped when his calloused fingers grazed her ribs as he slowly lifted her top over her head and tossed it to the side. She slid her fingers along his abdomen and up his chest, smiling as she felt the muscles dance beneath her touch.

Seconds after his own shirt landed somewhere unknown, Collin placed his hands on Adi’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before sliding them up her back to undo the clasp of her bra. When she shrugged it off of her arms, he placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her flush against his body, groaning at the feeling of finally having her bare skin on his. Smirking against this mouth, Adi tangled both of her hands in his hair, the braids sliding gently between her fingers. 

Adi grabbed his hand and turned, leading him down the short hall to the bedroom. Once they had finally made it, he nudged the door shut and smirked down at her. The contrast between the cold bedroom wall and Adi’s flushed skin sent a shiver down her spine and rose goosebumps on her skin. She was trapped between the hard plaster and _him_. She’ll never admit it to anyone, but she had dreamt of this moment off and on for years. She wondered what it would feel like to feel him again; she wondered if it would feel like coming home. And it did, but the reality was so much better than her dreams had led her to believe.

She jerked back to reality with a gasp when he nipped at her collarbone before soothing the skin with his warm tongue. Collin trailed his lips down between her breasts, reaching out to give them a gentle squeeze before sinking to his knees. His fingers toyed with the waistband of her leggings as he peered up at her through his lashes. 

“Collin, please,” she whined, bucking her hips toward him. He grinned and pulled her bottoms down, revealing an elegantly scripted ‘C’ that was inked just above her left hip bone. Attaching his lips to that same spot, he freed her ankles from the confines of her black leggings and panties, shoving them off to the side.

After giving her one last glance, he hooked his arm under one of her knees and pulled it up to rest on his shoulder, splaying his hand across the skin of her thigh as he held her in place. She stumbled slightly and placed her hand over his as if it would actually keep her stable. 

Collin placed one gentle kiss on Adi's inner thigh before burying himself between her legs eagerly and without warning. Her loud moan sent an electric shock straight to his groin and he returned the sound, knowing the vibrations would make her squirm. 

She was sweeter than he remembered. The whimpers and curses that tumbled out of her mouth with every gasp was music to his ears as he worked his lips against her, dragging his tongue up through her folds before flicking it across her clit and repeating the motions. She begged for more, his name coming across her lips as a breathless prayer. Slowly, he teased at her entrance before slipping a long finger inside and curling it upwards before withdrawing it. He timed the thrust of his finger with the flick of his tongue. After adding a second digit, his thrusts sped up, and she quickly lost what control she still had. 

" _Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck…"_ she whispered, trailing off and clenching her eyes shut, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she moved her hips to desperately meet his talented tongue. Collin ran his free hand up her torso before stopping to palm at her breast. With a gasp, she placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers together as her legs began to quiver. 

Adi came with a loud moan, throwing her head back against the wall and digging her fingers into Collin's scalp as her other hand clenched his. He worked her through her orgasm, only stopping when she pushed his face away from her, desperate to give her oversensitive clit a much needed break. Slowly, he rose to his feet and captured her mouth in a sloppy kiss, quickly slipping his tongue past her lips and sweeping it against hers. She groaned at the taste of herself, and he pulled back, resting their foreheads together as she caught her breath.

Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at him. Reaching out a tentative hand, she gently placed her palms on the sides of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumbs before dancing her fingers along his jaw, down his neck and across his collarbone. She bit her lip as she looked down at where her hands rested on his chest, sighing to herself as she trailed them down his torso to the waistband of his jeans.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she whispered as her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. 

“Always so impatient,” Collin chuckled, stepping backward toward the bed. Adi trailed after him, slipping the worn leather through the belt loops and dropping it to the floor.

“Shut up,” she hissed, slipping her hands inside his pants and pulling them and his neon green boxers off his hips. He hissed and threw his head backward when the cold air hit his dick.

“ _Fuck_.” The curse slipped out of his mouth with a sigh as she wrapped her hand around his member, stroking it slowly with a twist of her wrist.

Adi leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Collin's chest. He snaked his fingers into her hair and leaned down to press his lips against the crown of her head, and a gentle smile tugged at the corner of her lips. He let out a guttural moan when she squeezed a little tighter as her hand dragged up his length and she ran her thumb over the head, smearing the precum that had gathered. Reaching down, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off of him.

Pulling back, Adi looked up at him, feigning innocent confusion. With a devilish smirk, he bent down and captured her lips in another dirty kiss, all tongue and clashing teeth. Collin placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her backward. Stumbling, she fell unceremoniously on the bed, bouncing slightly. 

"Condom?" He asked simply. 

Adi laughed slightly and pointed to the nightstand as she sat up on her elbows. Reaching over, Collin pulled open the drawer. His eyes widened suggestively as he saw the contents. After grabbing one of the foil packages out of the box, he grabbed the other object, held it up, and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Dont judge me, Hoskins," she said, rolling her eyes. With a small laugh, he dropped the small blue vibrator back in the drawer and nudged it shut. Moments later, he settled himself between her legs.

"We both know I don't need that to make you cum, but it’s gonna be fun to tease you with it later," he muttered, gently nipping the side of her neck before looking down at her with hooded eyes. He traced his thumb across her lips and hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Are you sure you want this?"

Adi nodded eagerly and leaned up to give him an innocent kiss. She ran her hands along Collin's back, gently dragging her nails across his skin. Her mouth fell open in a silent moan when she felt his hand slip between them to drag the head of his cock up through her slick folds before positioning himself at her entrance. She muttered a curse and dug her fingernails deep into his shoulder blades as he slowly slid inside, stilling when he was finally buried to the hilt.

"I need this hard and fast," he hissed, biting at her bottom lip. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes snapped open to meet his dark gaze. 

"Yes, sir," she whispered, fighting the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. Collin grinned.

"That's my girl."

Without another moment of hesitation, he pulled out slowly, pausing for a split second before roughly snapping his hips forward and setting a quick pace. Adi threw her head back against the pillows and let out a loud moan, clinging to him harder. He hissed at the slight sting of her nails on his skin, but he quickly attached his lips to her collarbone, sucking gently at the sensitive skin. He alternated between quick, shallow thrust and deep, hard ones, the latter eliciting the most sinful of sounds from the depths of Adi's chest as she quickly approached the edge once again.

She clung to him like a life preserver as her second orgasm washed over her in waves. She dug her fingernails into his back, dragging them down and leaving deep red trails on his dark skin. As she arched off the bed and pressed her chest against his, he slipped a hand beneath her, settling his palm against the small of her back. Holding her in place, he peeled her hands off of his back and pinned them above her head before leaning down and sloppily pressing their mouths together. Shortly after, he found his own release, and she swallowed his moans down her throat.

They laid there for a while, Collin catching his breath and Adi gently rubbing her hand up and down his back. He let out a long sigh and pressed a soft kiss just below her ear. She gave his torso a tight squeeze before he lifted himself out of bed. After disposing of the condom, he crawled back under the covers and laid next to her on his side. Propping his head up on his hand. Giving her a small smile, he reached out a hand and brushed a messy strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She let out a quiet giggle as his fingers brushed along her cheekbone. 

“Well, that happened,” she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Yup, sure did,” he replied, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. He sat back and lightly tapped his knuckle against the tip of her nose as he let his hand fall back to the bed. “What’s it mean, though?”

“I meant what I said earlier,” Adi sighed after a long pause. She cast her eyes down to the blanket where she fiddled with a loose string. Collin let out a long, drawn out, almost pained sigh and rubbed his face with one of his hands. 

“You shouldn’t,” he cautioned, shaking his head slightly as he furrowed his brows. 

“Collin?” The concern in Adi’s voice was apparent, and Collin swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat before responding.

“I’m not... worth it, Adi. Things have changed; we’ve changed. My life has been a shitshow the past few years. Or, did you forget that I beat the shit out of someone and got a felony assault charge slapped on my record?” Adi watched as his eyes glazed over and he blinked a few times before averting his eyes so she wouldn’t see the tears well up.

“Of course everything has changed, Collin. It’s been ten years,” she started, laughing lightly. “Somewhere in there, though, beneath the hot mess of anxiety, self doubt, and regret is the confident, warm, smiley bay boy I fell in love with.”

“Adi--” she shook her head, cutting him off with a finger to his lips. 

“You made a mistake, Collin. You did your time and you’re trying to flip your life around for the better. Your record doesn’t define you.” She paused and hooked a finger under his chin, tilting his face up so that she could meet his eyes. “You deserve happiness, Collin. You deserve to love and be loved back. So, just... let me love you.” 

They were quiet for a long while, neither of them entirely sure what to say next. Collin’s mind was racing with a whirlwind of confusion. He closed his eyes tightly and pinched his lips together. Reaching out, Adi caught one of the braids at his temple between her thumb and forefinger and let it drag through her grasp, feeling the texture of the plait against the pads of her fingers. When she reached the end, she let it fall against his face and chuckled slightly, biting her lip when he glanced at her.

“You’re not gonna make me dump Miles ‘n’ cut my hair, are you?” he asked, fighting back a smile as he already knew her answer. Adi’s eyes widened and she pulled back, glowering at him slightly.

“The fuck would I do that for?” she snapped. Collin shrugged slightly.

“That’s basically what my ex told me to do,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly.

“No she the fuck did not.”

“She did,” his voice was quieter now as the sting of the memory came back to the front of his mind. Adi shook her head and placed a hand against his chest.

“This isn’t the same ex that’s studying psychology, is it?” she probed. Collin nodded, pursing his lips together. Adianna scowled. “Clearly she hasn’t fucking learned a goddamn thing.”

“You’re adorable,” Collin muttered, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

“Yeah, I’m fucking precious,” she snapped, rolling her eyes, skin still burning with a mixture of lust and rage.

Collin chuckled before leaning in and pressing their lips together gently. Adi let out a quiet groan and deepened the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. As their tongues brushed against each other, he trailed his hand down the side of her neck to her chest. Palming her breast, he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She hissed at the feeling and hooked her leg around his waist. Rolling over, he pulled her over to straddle his hips. 

“Is this you letting me love you?” she asked, placing her hands on the pillow on either side of his head as her hair fell in a curtain around their faces. His hands slowly wandered up her thighs before digging his fingers into her hips.

“This is me letting you suck my dick while I think about letting you love me,” he smirked against her lips. Adi rolled her eyes.

“You’re so fucking cocky,” she said. 

“You like it,” he grinned. Shaking her head, she placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before trailing her lips down his neck and torso, her hands exploring every inch of his skin as she went.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly. Collin blinked his eyes open, wincing slightly at the sun that was pouring in from the cracks in the blinds. Adi was curled up with her back flush against his chest as she snored ever so softly. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. She let out a soft groan and pushed back against him and he placed a firm hand on her hip to stop her wriggling.

“Shit,” he cursed as his eye caught the time displayed on the clock next to the bed.

Throwing the blankets off of himself, Collin jumped out of bed and cupped his junk in his hands as he quickly scanned the floor for where his pants may have ended up the night before. Finally, he spotted them near the door and quickly pulled them on. He was halfway down the hallway before he turned on his heel and jogged back into the bedroom. Adi was sitting up in bed, holding the blankets close to her chest as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When he reached the edge of the bed, Collin bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss.

“I’m so fucking late,” he muttered against her mouth. She chuckled slightly and pushed him away.

“Then go. I’ll see you later,” she said with a light laugh. He flashed her a grin before running back out of the room to find the rest of his clothes. 

By the time he rolled up in front of Miles’ apartment, the blonde man was already standing outside, leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. Looking up, he shook his head and dropped it on the ground, stomping it out with his foot before climbing into the truck.

“The fuck took you so long, bruh?” Miles asked as they pulled onto the road. Collin shrugged.

“My uh, alarm didn’t go off this morning,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows and hoping that the half-truth was good enough.

“I fuckin’ called you like four times,” Miles snapped, rolling his eyes. Collin reached in his coat pocket for his phone, but came up empty handed.

“Shit, I must’ve left it at Adi’s last-- yesterday.” Miles raised his eyebrows at his friend and shook his head slowly. “Can you call her and see if she’d be able to drop it by the office for me?”

“Yeah... If you tell me where that big-ass hickey on the side of your neck came from,” Miles snickered, reaching out to poke the spot he was referring to. Collin was quick to swat his hand away and adjusted the collar of his jacket to better hide the mark.

“None ‘o your damn business,” he snapped. Miles laughed to himself and pulled out his phone. 

_“The fuck do you want this early, Miles?”_

“Hello, Miles. How are you on this fine morning? Oh, I’m great, Adianna. Thank you for asking!” Miles mocked. He could almost hear the eye roll through the speaker.

_“What do you need?”_

“Well, our dear friend Collin seems to have forgotten his cellular device at your place of residence and he has requested that you find it and deliver it to the office A-S-A-P.”

 _“Yeah,”_ Adi sighed. _“I’ll be there soon.”_

“Oh, one more question!”

_“What?”_

“Do you happen to know anything about the glaringly obvious hickey that has appeared on Collin overnight?” Miles asked, casting a glance toward his best friend. Collin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_“Jealousy’s a bad look on you, Miles.” click_

“I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous?” he muttered under his breath as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. He was quiet for a minute before his eyes widened and he turned to Collin and slapped him hard on the arm.

“Ow, the fuck Miles?” he yelled, rubbing his bicep.

“You ‘n’ Adi fucked!”

Collin pinched his lips together and focused all of his attention on the glowing red stoplight. Beside him, Miles was in a fit of laughter. Finally, Collin hung his head in defeat and let the grin spread across his face, which only made Miles even more hysterical.

* * *

The chilly office was a stark contrast to the warm California air outside, Adi noted as she let the door close behind her. She paused in front of the front desk and waited for one of the boys to come out of the locker room to meet her. It was a few seconds before the front desk attendant turned around to greet her.

“Professor?” Val said, shock written all across her face. Adi gave a small smile and a curt nod.

“Valerie,” she acknowledged, folding her hands in front of her as she fiddled with the edge of the shirt she was wearing.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Val asked, sitting in her chair. Adi shook her head.

“Nope, just delivering something to a friend.”

“My ex used to have that same shirt,” Val said quietly pointing to the oversized shirt that barely grazed the bottoms of the shorts Adi was wearing. “It was one of his favorites, so he never let me wear it.”

“Sorry to hear that. It must’ve been really special to him,” Adi smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and rocked back and forth on her feet. 

Finally, the door to the locker room swung open and Collin emerged. A wide grin spread across his face as he approached Adi. She held out his phone and he took it from her grasp and dropped it in the pocket of his blue-gray jumpsuit. 

“You’re the best,” he muttered as he pulled her into a tight hug. She gently pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

“You owe me, Hoskins,” she said, reaching up to adjust the collar of his uniform.

“I’m sure I can find some way to make it up to you,” he whispered. A blush quickly rose to grace Adi’s cheeks and she gently slapped his chest, shaking her head. 

“Shut up and get back to work,” she snapped playfully. He leaned down and pecked her lips before walking backwards toward the locker room.

“You look cute in my shirt, by the way.”

“I know,” she replied with a wink before he disappeared again. When she turned back to Val, she was pleased to see the look of shock on her face. As hard as she tried, Adi couldn’t suppress the smirk that spread across her face.

“I’ll see you in Urban Studies, Valerie,” she said. Val nodded. “I’ll be talking about eurocentric beauty standards and how they’ve contributed to the suppression of Black identities over the years. We’ll also touch on the subject of how something as simple as a hairstyle can play a critical part in maintaining one’s strength and individuality in a society that wants to see them disappear.”

Val swallowed hard as she attempted to hold Adi’s cold gaze. Eventually, she caved and nodded silently before turning back to her work. Without another word, Adi slipped her sunglasses back on her face and stepped back out into the warm California morning. 

* * *

**_five years later_ **

Adianna leaned over the kitchen sink, forearms resting on the edge of the counter as she took deep, controlled breaths. Her stomach lurched and she snapped up a hand to cover her mouth. With a shake of her head, she willed the feeling away as footsteps thudded down the stairs and around the corner.

“I hate that you made me wear this shirt,” Collin said as he stopped in the doorway and rolled up the cuffs of the short-sleeved button up. Looking over at his girlfriend, he furrowed his eyebrows. “Babe, are you okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” she said, taking a deep breath and standing up straight. Turning to look at him, she flashed a small smile. He gave her a doubtful look, but she just shook her head, telling him not to push it. 

“I just feel so…” he scrunched up his face and waved his hand in the air as he searched for the right word.

“Grown-up?” Adi suggested, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the counter.

“I was gonna say ‘confined’,” he smirked as he stepped closer to her. She slowly shook her head.

“I think you look hot,” she said, biting her lip as she reached up to flatten the collar against his neck. He stopped just in front of her and planted his feet on either side of hers, trapping her between him and the sink.

“Oh, I’m hot, huh? Maybe I should just..." he trailed off as he reached up and undid the top button. 

His eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell into a small ‘o’ as he shifted his gaze from his chest to Adi’s face. He locked his eyes with hers as he innocently undid another button, and another. Adi shook her head and gently swatted his chest as Collin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“Maybe we should forget the party and just celebrate by ourselves,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss just below her ear before trailing his lips down the side of her neck. She let out a quiet groan before shying away from him.

“As appealing as that sounds,” she muttered, reaching out to re-fasten the buttons on his shirt. “You have people here to celebrate you. So put your silly hat on and go outside and mingle.”

Collin groaned slightly and stuck out his bottom lip in an innocent pout. When Adi gave him a pointed look, he sighed and pecked her on the lips before snatching the black graduate cap off the kitchen island and pulling it down over his french braids. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head at Adi one last time before making his way outside. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Adi’s stomach lurched. Moments later, Ashley found her pent over the stainless steel garbage can after failing to quell the nausea this time around. Ashley leaned against the edge of the kitchen island and quietly ate the chocolate chip cookie she had stolen from one of the platters outside as her best friend heaved her guts into the trash.

“So, when are you gonna tell him?” Ashley asked, looking at Adi as she stood up straight.

“I dunno, Ash. I don’t want to get his hopes up.” Adi started, sighing as she paused. “We’ve already had three false positives and two miscarriages. I don’t want to break his heart again. He always gets so, _so_ excited every time, it kills me.” 

The truth was that every time she had come to Collin with a positive pregnancy test, he was nearly brought to tears. And every time they were given the news that that time hadn’t been successful, either, she could hear his heart break. The rides home from the doctor after the dispiriting news were always filled with a sullen silence. The time it took the two of them to rebound and get the confidence back to try again got longer and longer after each disappointment. Adi didn’t know how many more heartbreaks she could handle.

She took a deep breath and flipped the handle on the faucet before bending down and taking a slurp of water straight from the tap and swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it back out and washing it down the drain.

“Yeah, but this time you have morning sickness,” Ashley shot back, raising her eyebrows and dusting the cookie crumbs off of her hands. “I read somewhere that having morning sickness lowers your risk of miscarriage, especially if you’ve already experienced a pregnancy loss.”

“Why were you reading about miscarriages? Isn’t that bad luck?” Adi asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I was worried about you. I was tryna teach myself things and understand it more, I guess,” Ashley replied with a small shrug. Adi smiled wide and stepped to give her friend a tight hug.

“Look at you bein’ all sweet ‘n’ shit,” Adi said, snickering slightly. Pulling back, she set to tying up the trash bag.

“I’ve never been mean to you a day in our life, Adianna,” Ashley chuckled to herself as Adi rolled her eyes and started walking toward the back door.

“Will you put a fresh bag in?” It was more of a command than a request, but Ashley obliged nonetheless. 

Once outside, Adi made a beeline to the plastic bins lined up at the side of the yard. When she turned around to head back to the small crowd that had gathered in the backyard, a small body slammed into her. She stumbled backward a bit before catching her balance as the young girl hid behind her legs.

“Mia, girl, what are you doing?” Adi asked, smiling down at the toddler that was now clinging to her pants and peeking around her with a wide smile on her face. 

“Hiding,” the girl said quietly, putting her pointer finger against her lips to shush the older woman.

“Hiding from wha--” Adi’s question was cut off by Collin shouting from across the yard,

“Ready or not, here I come!” 

Just as she was starting to make sense of the situation, Miles scrambled to hide behind her as well, though much less effectively. As he turned to put his back against hers, Amelia squeezed herself between their legs and fought hard to stifle her giggles.

“What are _you_ doing?” Adi probed. In unison, Miles and his daughter shushed her loudly.

“Hiding. Just stand there and pretend to be a tree or something,” he whispered. 

Adi rolled her eyes and stood up straight, holding out her arms in the best impression of an oak tree she could muster. To no one’s surprise, it wasn’t very long before Collin made his way over to them, blue and gold tassel swinging from the graduation cap as he walked. Finally, he stopped in front of her and put his hands on his hips.

“And what are you supposed to be?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“A tree. Duh,” Adi smirked, gesticulating her arms like branches swaying in the wind. Behind her, Miles snorted loudly.

“I see,” Collin teased, pinching his lips between his teeth and shaking his head slowly. Adi held his gaze as she waved her limbs even more dramatically. He took a step closer and reached a hand over her to swat Miles upside the head.

“Ow, man! The fuck!” 

“Language!” 

Collin and Adi scolded their friend in unison. Miles grimaced and stepped to the side, rubbing his head. He gave his daughter an encouraging thumbs up before sauntering off, flashing his middle finger at Collin as he went.

Taking another step closer to Adi, Collin placed a gentle hand on her waist as their chests brushed against one another. She gulped and tilted her head to look up at him, biting her lip.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked quietly, his eyes filled with concern. Adi nodded slightly and leaned up to press her lips against his cheek.

“I’m fine. Stop worrying,” she whispered. Grinning, she reached up and moved the swaying tassel to the side of his face. “I have been thinking about how I can congratulate you, though. After everyone leaves.” With a smirk, he pulled her against him.

“Be careful what you say, babe,” he growled. She shivered as his hot breath tickled the side of her neck. “There are little ears nearby.”

As if on cue, Mia giggled to herself from where she stood hidden behind Adi’s legs. Collin gave his girlfriend a sly wink before stepping around her and crouching down to face the giggling toddler.

“Found ya,” he said, grinning wide. 

The little girl stuck her tongue out at him and bolted off across the yard as fast as her three-year-old legs could carry her. Collin followed after her, running in tiny strides to keep pace with her before finally snatching her around the waist and tossing her over his shoulder. Mia squealed even louder as he tickled her with one hand as he held her in place with the other.

Adi laughed as she watched the two of them together. Collin had placed Mia on his shoulders and was running around the yard, stopping to greet people every so often. The little girl’s giggles could be heard loud and clear. Slowly, she made her way around the party, weaving through groups of people, giving out the occasional hug, greeting family and acquaintances she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

What had initially been planned as a small graduation party for Collin had turned into a full-blown neighborhood cookout. His step-dad was manning the grill as people kept bringing him things to cook. Nearly everyone who wandered in off the street had brought some side dish or another to add to the growing collection that was splayed out on the folding tables. Adi sighed as she realized how many random dishes she was going to now be the owner of. If she was lucky, people would’ve put their names on them so she could return them properly.

The next person to walk around the corner caught her eye and she felt a dull fire build inside her. Collin locked eyes with the newest guest and stood up from where he had been sitting on the grass as Mia shoved dandelions in his hair. He grabbed the graduation cap and held it at his side as he approached Valerie. Adi stopped a few paces away, sitting on the picnic table next to Ashley as the two of them plus Miles watched and listened to the interaction.

“Hey,” she said quietly. “I just wanted to drop by and say congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Collin said, giving her a small smile as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“I got you something,” Val continued, holding out a small blue gift bag with gold tissue paper. 

Collin tucked the grad cap under his arm and took the gift from her. Reaching in, he wrapped his fingers around a cool, ceramic mug and pulled it out to examine it. He let out a loud laugh as he read ‘World’s Okay-est Boss’ printed on the side. Putting it back in the bag, he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I’m just about to do a toast, if you want to grab some food and stay a bit,” he said after pulling back. She nodded and gave him another smile and shot a shy wave in the direction of his friends.

Putting the small gift bag on the table next to Adi, Collin gave her a quick, gently kiss on the cheek. She shook her head slightly, laughing at him as he pulled out the mug to show them. Ashley let out a loud cackle when she read the side, and Miles shook his head, giving his best friend a disappointed glare. With a long sigh, Collin dropped the graduation cap on the table as well and stepped back. Clapping his hands, he got everyone’s attention.

“First, I’d like to thank y’all for comin’ out to celebrate. It’s not every day a bay area baller graduates college,” he chuckled to himself and the crowd followed suit.

“What’d you graduate with?” Adi hollered, flashing him a sly smirk. He rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well, beautiful lady in the front here, I graduated with a Bachelor of Science in Child, Adult, and Family Services with a minor in Social Welfare,” he said. The crowd clapped loudly and he gave a small bow, shaking his head.

“Did you have any honors or anything?” Ashley yelled.

“ _Cum Laude -_ With Distinction.”

“What a nerd!” Miles yelled, following it up with a loud ‘boo.’ Collin flipped him off.

“You got a job yet?” Nancy shouted from where she sat across the yard.

“Yes, Mom,” Collin sighed. “I was asked to be the Director of the Oakland Area Family Services Center. So I’ll be working with at-risk youth and children who have been victims to various forms of abuse and trauma. Any more questions?”

After a long pause, he went on, but Adi tuned him out when her stomach did another flip. She reached behind her and grabbed Ashley’s hand as she willed the nausea away. Ashley gave Adi an encouraging look as she gently squeezed her hand.

“And lastly, Adianna,” Collin said, voice softening as he locked his eyes on her. He held out a hand for her and she took it graciously, stepping down off the picnic table bench to stand beside him. He gently kissed her forehead and took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. “There is no way in hell I would be here if you hadn’t been willing to put up with my shit for the past however many years.”

“Too many,” Adi joked, nudging him slightly. He chuckled and put a hand in his pocket.

“How many more do you think you can handle?” he asked. She shrugged.

“I dunno, Hoskins,” she said, inhaling through gritted teeth and cocking her head to the side. Biting his lip, Collin pulled his hand out of his pocket as Adi whispered something to Ashley off to the side and chuckled at the response. Flipping the velvet box open, he felt his heart speed up as the crowd let out a collective gasp. Swallowing hard, he turned to Adi and crouched to one knee, holding the small box up to her.

“Maybe we could spend just a couple more together?” he asked quietly.

Adi’s jaw dropped as she stared down at him, watching his eyes fill with love, terror, and happiness all at once. Biting her lip, she blinked back tears and swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and gently placing her hand against his cheek. He leaned into her touch slightly as she opened her mouth to search for the right words.

“Collin, I- I’m pregnant,” she said finally.

She watched as his eyes widened and silent tears welled up before spilling over the edge. He flicked his gaze between her smiling face and her abdomen repeatedly. Dropping the velvet box to the ground, he gently reached out and splayed his hand across her stomach.

“For real this time?” he asked quietly, looking up at her with worry in his glistening eyes. She nodded eagerly.

“For real this time,” she confirmed, laughing quietly after a hard sniffle. 

Wrapping his arms around her hips, Collin pulled her close and buried his face in the fabric of her shirt. With a light giggle, Adi reached out and placed her hands gently on his head, stroking his hair soothingly as he mumbled words into her shirt. 

“Are you gonna answer the damn question or not, Adianna?”

Miles’ loud voice killed the moment, as usual. It was followed by a loud thwack and a soft exclamation of pain. Collin looked up at Adi from where he was embracing her and she gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Yes, of course I will,” she said finally. 

Collin grinned and pulled back from her. Snatching the velvet box occ the ground he plucked the ring from where it was situated. After tossing the empty box to Miles, who almost dropped it, Collin gently took Adi’s hand in his own. Slowly, he slid the glistening ring past her knuckles before placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. Standing up, he put his hands on either side of her neck and bent down to capture her lips with his. After they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

As the group of family, friends, and neighborhood strangers who just wanted free food clapped and cheered around them, Collin and Adianna locked eyes and gave each other a warm, dopey smile. And, after a whispered confession of love, he pressed his lips to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, holding her body tight against his. She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso and splaying her fingers across his shoulder blades as she buried her face in his chest. 

“I hope it’s a girl,” he whispered quietly into her hair. She merely hummed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all folx
> 
> drabble requests open on my tumblr - same username. :)


End file.
